Love, what a bitch
by catendra
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester had no one. All their friends and family are dead. Everybody around them either gets hurt or dies. They can never have a normal life. No friends, no girlfriends and no family. Ever. (Sorry, the summary sucks, but I assure you it's actually pretty good.)


**Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfic, and I'm sorry if theres some speling mistakes in it, english is not my first language. I hope youu lke it :) Reviews are really appreciated! If you have see any mistakes that bug you, tell me and I'll fix it! Thank you sooo much for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I don not own the Supernatural TV Show. However, I do own my OC character and the plot twist to this story.**

* * *

A/MPOV

Screams and laughter… I see horrible faces, and I feel a sharp pain at my neck. I see fire burning a house down. I hear screams. It sounds like a girl, crying out my name. Begging for help. But I can't move. All I want to do is help the girl screaming in agony, but I can't. And then black.

I open my eyes, and I don't know if I actually opened them. The darkness surrounding me is painful. I hear fighting sounds that I assume come from outside the room I'm being hold captive in. The door opens, and the light blinds me. I see two men, I hear a soft voice, and I feel someone grabbing me. Then black again.

When I gain consciousness once again, I'm in a room, lying on an unkown bed, wearing only a shirt and my underwear.

Was this all just a bad dream? Did I get drunk and go home with some guy? No, I remember the screams like I was there… It wasn't just a dream. Then I hear it, the same soft voice I heard earlier. It wasn't all a dream. Everything comes back at me. Everything that happened, and I almost lose it. I remember who's screams I heard, who's house was burning, and who these faces belonged to. I get myself together. I have to be ok, I can't be weak. I have to be there for her. I have to find her.

I get up from the bed, and walk to the door. I feel sore, and my head hurts. I touch my neck and feel a biting mark on it. I check myself for any other injuries. I have a lot of bruises, a few cuts, none of them deep, and a few other bite marks, but that's it. Before I open it, I look around for any sharp bject I can use to defend myself, and I see a gun. I take it, and I turn the door knob. I go in the corridor, and follow it. It leads to another room. It looks like a living room. I see two guys there, The tallest is facing the other guy, who is sitting at a round table, a laptop in front of him.

''I know I should have told you, but you needed time to rest. I could've done this myself, I've done it before.''

When the tall one turns around, I slowly make my way to the sitting guy, and press the tip of my gun on his head.

''Easy there… Hey, Sam. I think we have a problem.'' The guy man says to the tall guy I assume is Sam. He turns around and sees me. He puts his hands up in surrender.

''Wow, calm down, we don't want to hurt you'' Sam tells me.

''Who are you, and what the hell am I doing here?'' I ask them, roughly.

''My name's Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. You got hurt, we found you, and we brought you back here so you could rest.'' He explains.

''That's bullshit. I know I got kidnapped by a nest of vamps. What do you want from me?'' I asked them again, not believing them.

I watch them exchange a worried and intrigued look.

''How did you know about the vampires?'' Dean asked.

''Well the biting marks and bruises kind of gave it away.'' I answered.

''So you're a hunter?'' He asked

''Yeah. I am. You didn't answer my questions, who are you, and what do you want from me?'' I asked them, raising my voice.

''We're hunters, Just like you. We want to help you. W found you in that abandoned house with a bunch of vamps, but we think the nest is bigger then that'' Sam answers.

''Huh, so you found me like that?'' I ask gesturing to my lack of clothes.

''No'' Dean chuckles. '' Your clothes were drenched in blood. We washed them, and gave you one of my shirts for you to sleep in.''

''Okay…'' I asked, not wanting to know who undressed me. ''So, where are my clothes?''

''There'' Dean points at the counter, where my clothes are, cleaned.

''Thanks. Well, I'll go change, and then you can tell me where the sons of bitches are and we can send them straight to purgatory.'' I say, putting the gun down, taking my clothes and going back in the room I was in earlier to change.


End file.
